


The Sound of Falling Snow

by Calieus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Light-Shonen-Ai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the snow continues to fall, Luffy wonders just what has happened to cause such a thing to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be porn, then it just wrote itself and became a small little weird drabble.  
> I apologize for any mistakes I missed or possible OCC, but then again this story is weird so I don't know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Luffy stands in the middle of the Sunny’s deck, brown soft eyes gazing up at the slow falling snow. Each time a snowflake lands it resonates with the sound of a bell, creating a song tuned to endless droning. The sound isn’t loud, it’s soft and almost calming making Luffy hum along even though there’s no rhythm._

_At the sound of the humming, the snow begins to sing;_

_Horeh sithho eheh harah sorah…_

_The humming of Luffy’s voice stops as the snow continues to sing a song in an unknown language. Whatever language it is, the singing is as soft and haunting as the falling snow itself._

_A cold sharp shiver runs down Luffy’s spine, causing his legs to give out and hit the snow covered deck. Yet, his gaze remains upward towards a sky that has no color._

_Then all of a sudden, the snow stops, freezing mid-flight, yet the song continues on. Panic begins to set itself into the heart of the young captain, yet when he tries to scream for his crew no sound comes out. It’s as though the snow has taken away his voice._

_A loud piercing shriek echoes breaks the calming silence, the sound is similar to that of a person screaming in pain. The snow then stops its song and begins a new one, this one more incoherent than the last song;_

_Harnnah eletsu harpanah ehlattah_

_The once colorless sky now takes on a soft blue, and right above the gaze of soft brown eyes, a circle of pure white begins to form. With his body not moving, and a voice with no sound all Luffy can do is stare up in horror as the circle forms to a stop as big as the Sunny. The shrieking stops, and all is silent except for the singing snow._

_Slowly, Luffy averts his gaze downward, and standing there in front of him gazing up into a gray sky is one Trafalgar Law._

_“Traffy?” Luffy’s voice is hoarse like he hasn’t spoken for days._

_Silence._

_“What’s going on? Where is everyone?”_

_A soft chuckle rings out, causing the song to waver in its rhythm._

_“What’s going on you ask? Don’t you remember Luffy? You did this, you brought about the destruction of the world.”_

_“I would never do that!” Luffy screams._

_“But you did Mugiwara, you did. Don’t you remember? You destroyed the Tree of Life, and with that the droning of the bells never stopped for days. Until now, as the singing singles the end.” Explains Law in a voice as calm as falling rain._

_“You’re lying!”_

_“I’m not lying at all. Are you running away from the truth then? Need I remind you of what you did?”_

_Feet begin to move, crunching the snow beneath them as they draw closer and closer to the shivering captain of the Straw-hat Pirates. Once Law stops in front of Luffy, he bends down to where they’re at eye level._

_A tattooed hand reaches out and caress’s Luffy’s face in a gentle touch. Then Law leans forward and captures quivering rose red lips with his own._

_The kiss is soft and warm against the cold, conveying emotions that speak louder than words. Luffy quivers at the contact, eyes wide as flashes of images that were buried in the back of his mind come to surface._

_Law breaks the kiss just as tears as hot as a burning star rush out of kind brown eyes._

_“Why? Why did I do that?” Luffy screams._

_The silence stretches on for minutes before Law responds._

_“You did it because there was no other way. The tree was dying so you put it out of its misery.”_

_At this Luffy’s crying turns into sobs, and the snow sings a song that signals that the end has finally come:_

_Once there were tree’s full of birds,_  
_Meadow-lands vibrate with flowers._

_The ring around the Sunny grows until the edge can no longer be seen, then just as the song reaches its climax, a blinding white light washes over the still sobbing captain of a ship that is now forever gone._

**Author's Note:**

> The songs that the snow sings are as follows; Snow in Summer from NieR, The Chaotic Song from Drakengard 3, and finally Ashes of Dreams from NieR.


End file.
